Lazos de amor
by pame chan 42
Summary: Y aunque Haruka y Shintaro tenían una buena vida de pareja, no significaba que todo podía ser perfecto. —ShintaroxFem!Haruka—


**_Edit: _Está historia ha sido _muy_ modificada, pero, invito a los nuevos y viejos lectores a darle una nueva lectura, sé les gustará :)**

El tema en sí es sobre familia, etc. Esta es una historia de ShintaroxFem!Haruka y al inicio, un poco de Male!AyanoxTakane.

—A Haruka le sigo llamando por el mismo nombre, pero a Ayano le nombro "Hayato" que era un nombre más o menos parecido y significa "halconero" y también, "valentía"—.

Dedicado a mi kohai Maki ;w;. Es un amor esa chica~.

Un gusto como siempre~.

* * *

El llanto de un bebé inundaba enérgicamente la pequeña habitación blanca y dentro, los orgullosos primogénitos lloraban de felicidad a su vez.

-Takane... es hermosa. —pronunció el hombre que era ya un orgulloso _padre_.

Las lágrimas ponían más rojo su rostro y su voz se oía quebradiza y feliz.

Se besaron mientras lloraban y la pequeña bebé, parecía descansar y relajarse. En medio de sus mimos y besos, entonces una enfermera se les acercó y les preguntó por dos visitantes llegados:

"Dicen ser Shintaro Kisaragi y Haruka Kisaragi, ¿desean que pasen ya?"

Los dos respondieron afirmativamente.

-Wow, Haya-

-¡Shintaroooouu! —empezó a gritar el hombre— ¡Soy papá! ¡Y es tan hermosa como Takane! —lo abrazó con entusiasmo, haciendo su mejor amigo se intentara alejar instintivamente por la vergüenza.

-Hayato, ¡no grites! —exclamó el hombre que no podía creer lo ruidoso que era su amigo, sobre todo considerando el lugar donde estaban.

-Shin, es tan bonita...

Aquel susurro, tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente, le traía memorias distantes, historias donde su mejor amigo recitaba le gustaba aquella quien sería su esposa en el futuro. Había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo de Takane, y después de largos años, parecía que sus sueños se materializaban con grata alegría: Tenía una familia y una vida con ella. Fue más que suficiente para que Shintaro notara el amor que podía tener una persona hacia un ser tan pequeño y a quien a penas si conocían. Sintió algo extraño en sus entrañas. No sabía si era felicidad ajena por su amigo o algo más.

Mientras ellos charlaban, las dos mujeres empezaron a conversar a su vez.

—Takane, hola... —saludó Haruka con su voz como el canto de aves mañaneras; devolviendo la conciencia de Takane a la realidad, pues, estaba segura caería dormida en cualquier momento.

—Haruka, hola... Ven, salúdala. —Le habló aún con un poco de cansancio a pesar de haber ya pasado algunos minutos ahí.

—Hola pequeña~ —habló la mujer— Guau, es idéntica a ti Takane, je je.

—¿De que hablas? Si su cabello es como el de Hayato...

—Sí, también es cierto ¡es como una mini-tú, pero con el cabello de Hayato! Dios, es tan bonita~.

De inmediato las jóvenes empezaron a hablar sobre la nueva niña a la vista de sus amados.

Se les hacía nostálgico a ambos hombres, sobre todo a Shintaro, pensar en que ya tenían 19 años, que Shintaro y Haruka vivían en Tokyo desde que ambos fueron aceptados en la universidad de artes de aquella ciudad; mientras que Takane y Hayato, a penas si habían entrado a un instituto técnico luego de trabajar por algunos meses. De por medio estaba que Takane "perdió" la oportunidad de irse a estudiar al extranjero con su familia por quedarse junto a Hayato el año pasado, y luego, por su embarazo, todo se complicó con sus familias las cuales, los obligaron casarse al saber la noticia.

Lo sorprendente para Shintaro y Haruka siempre sería comprender porque ellos, a pesar de la desgracia de que Hayato ya no podría dedicarse al estudio, pues tendría que trabajar para mantener a Takane y su hija, y que Takane había optado por ser ama de casa en lugar de dedicarse al puesto de trabajo que ella amaba, probando videojuegos nuevos, eran más que felices. Ambos hablaban que lo que más deseaban era estar juntos, quedarse en Japón y darle la vida que siempre quisieron a esa niña.

Era desconcertante para aquellos amantes, quienes deseaban por sobre todo estudiar sus carreras y volverse famosos. Si alguna vez estuvieran ese problema, no sabría como actuar. Ni uno estaría dispuesto a dejar la universidad para trabajar por su hijo o hija; o eso creían.

A pesar de aquello, era impresionante para ambos ver como el amor podía unir a las personas en los momentos más oscuros. Ahora que Takane y Hayato tenían una hija, se los veía mucho más unidos y felices que nunca.

* * *

—Tía, ¡tía Haruka! —gritó una niña pequeña con su cabello amarrado en dos coletas a diferentes alturas.

—¡Pero miren a que hermosa niña tenemos aquí~! ¡Ayako, ven acá! —exclamó la mujer para cargarla en sus brazos.

—Gracias por cuidarla hoy, Haruka.

—No hay de qué, Takane —empezó a llevar a la pequeña hacia el interior de su casa seguida de la madre—. Ven, ¡te voy a comer~!

—¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! —de inmediato la dejó caer al sillón para propinarle varias cosquillas mientras su amiga, reía al verla tan animada.

Haruka se dirigió rápidamente a su estudio de arte para traer varios papeles más grandes que los normales, mientras Takane le explicaba a su hija cómo debía actuar junto a su tía. Al regresar, dejó varios lápices de colores y crayones junto a la pequeña.

—Pequeña artista, deja tu lienzo en el mundo.

Ayako con entusiasmo empezó a dibujar un pequeño perro de apariencia mejor que las ilustraciones del pasado. Y mientras ella hacía eso, las dos mujeres podían hablar con mayor calma, sentándose en un sofá no tan cercano a la niña.

—Gracias en serio a ti y Shintaro por cuidarla. Ya sabes, esto del abogado es fatal...

—Lamento las cosas no hayan funcionado, Takane, pero... ¿no han pensado ir a una psicóloga de parejas?

—No insistas, es lo mejor...

—Deberían intentarlo, tú y Hayato. ¿Recuerdas su declaración en la preparatoria? ¿O los dulces él cocinaba para ti? No me gustaría mis amigos de la preparatoria se alejaran tanto...

—No sé, cuando estamos juntos... no paramos de hablar de deudas, de esto, de la comida, del dinero... ¡me siento estresada con él!

—Esto es porque no salen Taka, si tú y él salieran, recordarían cuanto se quieren. Háganlo por su hija al menos...

—Me pides mucho, no tenemos dinero y a veces pienso está con alguien más.

—¡Él nunca lo haría! ¡Lo conocemos de toda la vida! Hayato, jamás.

—No lo sé...

—Mira, es el estrés, la monotonía, ya sabes. A mí a veces me pasa eso, no creas que no. Lo ideal es sólo salir, cada que se pueda. Claro, sin abusar tampoco.

—No sabría con quien dejarla.

—¡Nosotros con gusto! ¡Hablen los dos! Si deseas, ¡puede dormir con nosotros! Ya sabes como me encanta que Ayako esté con nosotros.

—Gracias, Haruka. L...o voy a pensar.

—No hay de qué amiga. Sólo, salgan, diviértanse, como cuando eran jóvenes. Tenemos recién 25, aún todo se puede salvar. No seamos imprudentes.

—Gracias Haruka. Lo pensaré...

De inmediato la más baja se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego de despedirse, hasta el paradero donde pensaría qué debían hacer con su vida y relación.

Quizás era cierto, la rutina los había consumido.

Haruka luego de cerrar la puerta, pasó del hall a la sala para ver a la pequeña que ya había acabado de pintar. Esta vez, sin salirse de los reglones.

—¿Mira, tía!

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde qué la vio de pequeña?

6 años felices.

—Oh, mira nada más a la pequeña artista~ Lo hiciste bien. Qué quieres hacer, pintar o dibujar. Si deseas, ¡te puede enseñar a pintar un óleo hoy! —la emoción en la mayor era mayor que en la menor.

—En realidad, quería saber si estaba el tío Shin.

—Shin no está, tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo. Algo con la composición, creo que la perdieron. Espero todo salga bien y no se retrase el proyecto...

—Oh oh, ¡mamá me contó que estaban haciendo un nuevo videojuego! ¿Y-Yo puedo probarlo? Por favoooor.

—Ja ja uhm... bueno, no sé~. Déjame pensarlo...

—¡Por favor tía...! Te prometo que comeré toda mi comida, ¡y limpiaré mi cuarto!, por favor...

—Je je, si vas a ser tan buena niña..., está bien. Sólo hay que decirle a Shintaro que traiga la pre-producción.

—¡Sí!

—Más bien, antes que se me olvide. ¿Deseas ayudarme a alimentar a los peces~?

—¡Sí! —Aquella era una de sus actividades favoritas.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la zona trasera de la casa. En el patio había una lagunilla de buen tamaño con varios peces koy dentro de esta.

Haruka siempre había deseado vivir en alguna zona tranquila, en una casa tradicional, no como la casa de su familia, moderna, donde no tenían si quiera que quitarse los zapatos. Todo lo contrario a su nuevo hogar, junto con su esposo, con quien estaba más que enamorada.

Por suerte encontraron una casa tradicional en venta hacía un año, justo cuando su primer videojuego lanzado se había vuelto el más popular de todo el país. Habían tenido suerte, y al parecer, estaban subiendo, lo único que deseaba era mantenerse en su buen puesto y no sacar algún trabajo apurado.

—Un rato, ya vuelvo. Voy a traer la comida, está en la cocina.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras la niña se acercaba a los peces con alegría y miraba como todos se acercaban a ella con entusiasmo.

* * *

—**¡AHHHHH! ¡La publicación decía que lo publicaríamos el próximo mes!**

—Shintaro, ¡relájate!

—Señor Shintaro, pido per-

—**¡AHHH!**

Cada vez que oía la voz del nuevo empleado de su empresa, quien debía mezclar las notas nuevas y que en vez de eso, las había borrado; explotaba.

—Creí que teníamos un respaldo... esto no puede ir peor que nunca.** ¡Shintaro, deja de gritar!**

—¡Tú también lo estás haciendo! —hizo una pausa mientras evocaba su mala suerte— Maldición... mi laptop tuvo que malograrse justo ayer... todas las notas estaban ahí. ¡Maldito virus!

—Shintaro, ya buscamos en todos los USB's y máquinas, ve y lleva a un técnico tu maldita computadora.

—Agh... no hay necesidad que lo digas, Yuu.

De inmediato salió corriendo a su auto, inquieto en el ascensor mientras todos sus empleados se preguntaban que había pasado.

Vaya que era difícil ser el fundador de una empresa de videojuegos. El proyecto, iniciado varios años atrás, por fin había dado frutos junto con su esposa, que entusiasmada de joven, hablaba de los sueños que tendrían al graduarse, y entre esos, estaba crear su propio videojuego para computadora. Un éxito finalmente. Alabado por la historia tan original y las canciones, todas compuestas por él.

A llegar al auto, partió más que apresurado y casi chocando con algunos autos.

* * *

—Tío Shin, tío Shin

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ayako? —preguntó consternado ante su sobrina quien le había abierto la puerta.— ¿Y Haru-?

—Aquí Shintaro —habló desde la cocina.

—¡El tío golpea muy fuerte la puerta!

—Ayako...

—Ja ja, en eso me recuerda a Takane. Shintaro, no me contaste que iba a venir.

—Queríamos cocinar algo para ti, tío —cogió la esquina inferior de su camisa para de inmediato llevarlo a la cocina—. Hicimos unas galletas de avena y bañadas de chocolate, ¡tú serás el primero en probarlas!

—E-Está bien... —Shintaro sabía bien que Ayako, justo como su madre, eran pésimas cocinando; pero en verdad, no podía negársele a la pequeña. —¡Espera! Disculpa Ayako, tengo que recoger algo, ¡m-me las muestras más tarde!

—Pero tío...

—Disculpa, ¡en serio!

—¿Pasó algo, Shin?

—Es mi final... —comentó melodramáticamente— Umh, ahora que me acuerdo, "avena y chocolate", no habrás...

—No te preocupes, es cacao 100% natural, peruano, de la mejor calidad~, y aunque no lo creas, ¡tiene un sabor amargo! ja ja. Le voy a poner stevia como siempre, amor.

—No lo vayas a comer, al menos, no mucho ¿ok? preguntó, asomándose a su oido y rogando por su bienestar.

—Sí~. Que eres muy preocupón, amor.

No importaba el tiempo transcurrido, Shintaro no podía permitirle a Haruka comer ni una pizca de dulce, ni nada grasoso. Temía por ella, mucho más cuando a sus 16 años, Haruka casi muere de un paro cardíaco.

Eso lo llevó cuando jóvenes a apoyarla como el mejor amigo que era de ella, pues salían, jugaban videojuegos, y era la persona que más iba a visitarla en el hospital. Su enfermedad los unió y el miedo de perder a alguien tan dulce como era ella, le hizo temer y obligarla a nunca más comer algo que la perjudicara. El amor, basto como el universo, hizo en él lo que nada más logró, ni si quiera la muerte: el preocuparse por alguien más que sí mismo.

Haruka y él lo sabían, si no hubiera sido por Shintaro, quien se tomó la paciencia de oir cada uno de sus miedos, su ansiedad y angustia, sacarla a caminar todos los fines de semana largas distancias mientras sus conversaciones se volvía tan extensa a su vez, o prohibirla la comida que la mataba de a poco, quizás Haruka no hubiera estado ahí, con ellos, viva.

—Lo hago porque te amo...

Y en medio de ambos, estaba Ayako junto a ellos, quien deseaba que sus padres fueran como aquella pareja feliz.

* * *

_"Shintaro, es bonita, ¿no has pensado tú también en...?"_

_"No, no soy como tú. No me gustaría cometer un "accidente" como tú."_

A sus 19 años Shintaro fue tajante.

—Uff, Ayako es toda una diablita, ¡me desordenó todos mis colores! Y yo que los tenía ordenados según el arcoíris...

—Ja ja. Bueno, es pequeña.

—Por-cier-to~ ¿qué tal le fue a mi chico hoy~?

—Uf, por suerte, se solucionó todo. Mi información seguía ahí. ¡Pude salvar todas las notas!

—¡Eso!

—Ja, a sido un día brutal. Estoy sacando...

—Ja, y que lo digas. Ayako, hizo su esfuerzo.

—Me alegro tú le estés enseñando a cocinar, si no, matará a su esposo en el futuro.

—No digas eso, ¡es muy pequeña para pensar en un novio!

—Ja ja, lo sé, pero, ya pareces su ma-

—¿Su qué?

—Su ma...dre.

Aquello los dejó pensando.

—Supongo sí, me gustaría ser su madre a veces...

—Yo soy feliz junto a ti, Haruka. Lamento... traer este tema una vez más.—Acarició el dorso de su mano mientras pensaba en ciertos acontecimientos pasados. Su relación de pareja no era tan simple como todos podía pensar. Dos esposos que se habían vuelto pareja desde la preparatoria y se habían vuelto exitosos juntos, nadie esperaba ellos sufrieran problemas, como cualquier otra persona normal.

La mujer solo se mordió el labio no queriendo pensar en el tipo de vida que tenía, donde los sueños no podían volverse realidad.

—Y-Yo...

—Está bien, no te fuerces... —habló Shintaro con una voz apacible—. Yo soy feliz junto a ti. —Una vez más se lo repitió; podría decírselo 100 veces más y no se cansaría.

—P-Pero... Shintaro. Yo... ¿por qué? ¿por qué amas este cuerpo tan...? Si yo... S-si yo no...—Apretó las manos lo más fuerte que podía, atrapando en el proceso la mano de Shintaro.

Le dolía el que su cuerpo le jugara ese tipo de malas pasadas. Siempre lo había hecho, y su mente no podía más ante la situación diaria en la que rotaba su vida.

—¿Qué importa? —habló el hombre, acomodándose lo mejor posible para que viera sus ojos, que notara que aquello nunca lo iba a incomodar, que era todo lo contrario, que la amaba por sobre cualquier cosa—. Te amo, y tú me has salvado muchas veces. Te amo, y no me importa que no podamos tener un hijo. Está perfectamente bien, Haruka. —Le sonrió, mas ella sólo lo abrazó y lloró en su regazo.

—Está bien. Yo te amo, y amo todo de ti.

Pero el llanto continuó y no paró durante largos minutos. Palabras como "te amo" y "perdón" continuaron durante aquel tiempo.

Quizás era algo que no debía afectarlos, pero la idea de que su interior estuviera "podrido", que no pudiera dar vida, la hacía llorar.

Recordaba bien lo que le habían dicho los doctores aquella tarde en la cual muy animadamente ella había ido para tomarse exámenes para poder embarazarse. Quería fuera una sorpresa, decirle a su esposo "estoy embarazada" y entonces reír; pero el mundo se le distorsionó fuertemente entonces. Recordó aspectos de su pasado enfermizo, cuando ella tenía pocas perspectivas a futuro, donde ya había aceptado los brazos de la muerte y su guadaña en su cuello.

La vida cruenta contra su poca cordura le arrancó un bebé el cual no pudo si quiera ser engendrado, pues ella y el expiado de culpas, morirían sin llegar al término, algo doloroso no sólo para ella, si no también, para un ser inocente.

Le pareció horrible y despiadado de parte de cualquier persona y con toda la pena del mundo se resignó a que nunca podría tener un hijo.

"¿Qué clase de vida tendría Shintaro? Yo no podría vivir con eso, ni tú ni nadie debería sufrir por mi..."

Aquellas palabras le expresó a su pareja cuando en la tarde un año antes, él la encontró llorando desconsoladamente.

A pesar del tiempo seguía no habiendo consuelo, no importaba cuanto Shintaro se esforzase.

—Dime, Haruka ¿recuerdas cuando entramos por primera vez en esta casa? —le preguntó devolviéndola a la realidad, con él arrodillado frente a ella, y ella, sentada en la cama compartida.

_"Sí, lo recuerdo." _Ella respondía sin fuerzas, audible sólo para ella y su mente.

—Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Ese _shiramuko_ blanco y el oír la palabra "acepto" ¿Qué más podía pedir yo?

_"También fui feliz. Te veías muy apuesto con ese montsuki negro, y la promesa que me dedicaste en forma de un poema..."_ Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—¿Y sabes por qué no es el mejor día?

_"No lo sé."_

Hubo un silencio eterno cortado una vez más por el hombre y su voz calmada y tranquila.

—Porque cuando paso la vida contigo, ese es entonces mi nuevo momento favorito, Haruka.

—_Gracias..._\- Pronunció la joven en un pequeño y débil suspiro.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me hinqué hacia ti. Esa vez en medio de la cena sólo te lo propuse. Hagamos las cosas bien, ¿te parece?

Haruka sintió latir su corazón al sentir la palma cálida de su esposo. Recordaba que ese era el mismo sentimiento cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos.

—Dime mi amada Haruka; ya eres mi todo, pero ¿te gustaría continuar siéndolo? Yo te amo, y más increíble es que tú te hayas enamorado de alguien tan malvado como yo. Yo tengo muchos más pecados que tú, y tú me perdonaste a pesar de todo... A mi no me parece malo el que no tengamos hijos, pero, quizás es el momento de empezar otra nueva aventura. Mi amada Kisaragi Haruka, aquella que se atrevió a cambiarse aquel bonito apellido por el mío... —la chica rió— ¿te gustaría adoptar un bebé conmigo?

La mujer lo miró sorprendida. De inmediato se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿E-Es en serio? ¿T-tú lo harías? Pero, nadie desea aquello... todos desean tener un hijo propio y-

—Yo no soy todos. A mí me gustaría. Ssi es de ambos, me encantaría. Aunque diablos, no sé si seré tan buen padre como tú...—Recitó el chico que no expectaba ser bueno con un infante.

—Ja ja, Shintaro...—de inmediato se puso a su altura y lo abrazó para la sorpresa del joven.—Gracias...

—Gracias a ti, Haruka. —la correspondió y deseó nunca soltarla.

Shintaro luego la cargaría hacia la cama que compartían para abrazarla y dedicarle palabras que jamás esperó decirle a nadie cuando joven.

Se hicieron entonces una sincera promesa: Esperar hacer lo mejor por aquella criatura a la cual ellos esperaban sacar de la soledad. Cuidarían a aquella persona con la cual compartirían su amor cuando fuera el momento apropiado.

Ser una "familia feliz" aún a sabiendas de que lo único que los uniría serían unos sinceros** _lazos de amor_**.

.

**~xx~**

.

* * *

.

Realmente... lloré haciendo esto. Me parece bastante triste la idea de que aún siendo Haruka mujer, jamás podría darle un hijo Shintaro. A sido una idea que he tenido desde hace tanto :°D y demonios, me odio por escribirlo, pero esto es algo que sucede en la realidad, y es algo triste. —conoce a alguien más o menos que estuvo en ese caso, es demasiado doloroso oírlo, aunque alguien más te lo cuente—.

En serio, esto es la cosa más cursi y cruel que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Espero les haya gustado. Diantres, es DEMASIADO triste *llora* pero demonios, tenía que escribirlo T-T

Un comentario lleno de odio o consejos para mejorar, es aceptado :,D.

Saludos~


End file.
